This invention relates to the need for accurate and consistent cross-stick playing, and, also addresses limitations in controlled acoustical sounds related to rim playing. This is due in part to the impossibility of a good grip on the drumstick. More particularly, it concerns an easily attachable, rim raising device that allows for a controlled accurate swing due to the allowance of a firmer grip on the drumstick.
Different drums have different acoustical properties, thus dramatically changing the cross stick sound, also, drum rims are very close to the playable drum head. The action of the drummer playing the head of the drum and switching to a cross stick sound requires a considerable amount of effort with very limited control.